


The weight of you in my heavy heart

by SterekandDestielschild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Derek, Toxic Relationship, derek cares after all, mentions of Scott - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandDestielschild/pseuds/SterekandDestielschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sice každý večer přišel, ale nikdy nezůstal až do rána. A Stilese to ubíjelo více, než by ve skutečnosti mělo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weight of you in my heavy heart

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuju za každé hodnocení a komentář, doufám, že se bude povídka líbit.:)

Nechal na své mladé, lidské tělo dopadat proud horké vody, avšak díky jeho psychickému stavu to ani tak docela nevnímal. Zatímco okolní svět byl chladný, on se stal jen otupělým. A ačkoliv po celou tu dobu mu instinkty říkaly, aby zdrhl co nejdále, k čemuž se i hlásil, neměl problém přiznat sám sobě nebo komukoliv jinému, že je srab, tak stejně zůstal.

Zastavil vodu a opřel se mokrými zády o navlhlý sprchový kout. V návalu frustrace si rukama vjel do vlasů a silně zatahal. Sice dospíval, ale spíše mu připadalo, že se proměňoval v něco moc unaveného a slabého. Svezl se po stěně až na bobek, neuvědomující si, že se rozplakal i roztřásl. Jednou rukou se musel chytit za srdce, poněvadž zase nabýval na pocitu, že váží čtyřikrát víc než jeho tělo.

Toužil, aby jej z toho někdo dostal. A jeho mysl se špatně zasekla na jediném jméně – Derek.

Oblékl se do tmavých tepláků a pleteného svetru barvy bílé kávy a s rozečtenou knížkou si zalezl do postele. Vlastně se mu knižní zpracování The Perks of Being a Wallflower líbí o něco více než to filmové. V duchu si udělal poznámku, že později musí podniknout internetové pátrání, zda to není založené na skutečných událostech na základě autorových zážitků, poněvadž má ve spoustě věcí pravdu. Třeba v tom, že střední škola stojí skutečně za nic a on sám má daleko k populárnosti. Vlastně kdyby neměl Scotta, seděl by všude úplně osamocen. Protože Scott se zamiloval do Allison, která má za nejlepší kamarádku Lydii, která je v jednom balení s Jacksonem, a kde je Jackson, tam bývá i Danny a kdo sakra nemá rád Dannyho!

Maximálně by tvořil dokonalou dvojici s Greenberkem.

Přísun čerstvého vzduchu do pokoje byl zastaven zavřením okna. Stiles, aniž by vzhlédl, v klidu vložil záložku mezi rozečtenou dvoustránku a knihu odložil na noční stolek. Teprve poté byl schopen čelit obličeji dobře známého člověka, a přestože panovala desátá hodina večerní a jediné světlo vyzařovalo z tmavě modré lampičky, dokonale rozeznával ony ostré rysy i tvrdý výraz, což samo o sobě neznamenalo nic dobrého.

„Strávil jsi odpoledne se Scottem.“ Nevyznělo to jako otázka, tudíž to Stiles pochopil jako prosté konstatování, nad kterým se mu chtělo protočit oči, ale neudělal to, nemohl si dovolit naštvat jej ještě víc. Derek a ta jeho pitomá, přehnaná teritoriální žárlivost mu v tuto chvíli ovšem ubližovala, neboť v jeho hlase šla zcela zřetelně slyšet nevyslovená poznámka, že on a Scott už moc činností spolu nedělali.

„Moc dobře víš, že to tak není,“ opáčil a i ke svému vlastnímu údivu zněl klidně. Asi kohokoliv jiného by potěšilo, kdyby na něj někdo žárlil, poněvadž to přeci znamená, že má ten dotyčný strach, že o něj přijde, ale žárlivost v kombinaci s Derekem spíš obvykle vyústila v agresi.

„A kam jste se dostali? Na první metu?“ Připomínal zvíře na lovu, alespoň jeho pohyby pramenily z psovité šelmy. Jediným prudkým škubnutím ze sebe strhl koženou bundu a odhodil na zem. Pak přišlo to známé kroužení, jaké provádí káně, než se snese dolů a zaútočí na svou oběť. To vše za hlubokého očního kontaktu, při kterém Stilesovi vyšplhalo srdce až někam do úrovně očí.

„Nebo dokonce na druhou?“ Téměř ani nezaznamenal hluboké hrdelní zavrčení, poněvadž byl okamžitě přišpendlen celou vahou vlkodlaka do matrace. Aniž by stačil odpovědět, do jeho úst se žádostivě vkrádal dobře známý jazyk. Navzdory jakémukoliv znepokojení Derekův dotek působil uklidňujícím způsobem, vítaným. Přidržoval si jej jeho velkými dlaněmi pod krkem a otíral se svým klínem o jeho, přičemž oba prozatím zůstávaly zahalené pod látkou kalhot.

Jednoduše řečeno měl rád líbání s Derekem, takové to vlhké, kde má hlavní roli jazyk, poněvadž každý prohloubený polibek mu zážitek zpomaloval, tudíž i zintenzivňoval. Alespoň na chvíli si myslel, že toto celé byl počin lásky.

„Ne, to ne. A ty to moc dobře víš,“ vzdychl Stiles lehce otřeseně poté, co Derek od jeho rtů náhlé upustil a uhnízdil se v ohbí jeho krku, na který mu dýchal horký vzduch, zatímco si jej označoval oběma způsoby; jak prolínáním jejich vlastních biologických vůní, tak rudými fleky menších i větších rozměrů.

„To máš taky jediný štěstí.“

A Stiles jej znovu nechal využít všeho, co mu mohl nabídnout. Poněvadž přestože mu bylo jasné, že z Derekovy strany to nebyla láska, to bylo naprosto zřejmé, přál si, aby s ním zůstal. Nedá se říct, že by si to vyloženě neužíval, jaksi se s tou skutečností sžil. 

Návaly zoufalství na něj napadaly až potom. Protože si skutečně přál, aby alespoň jednou zůstal. Chtěl vědět, jaké to je usínat a probouzet se vedle osoby, kterou milujete. Jenže Derek nikdy nezůstal a on už byl unavený z věčného plakání po nocích.

A proto také došel k jednoznačnému závěru.

Hned další den, v sobotu, se dal do práce. Ze sklepa vytáhl dvě těžké krabice plné plakátů a všech těch rádoby zbytečnostech, které měl nainstalované v pokoji předtím, než si jeho srdce usmyslelo, že se rozbuší jako o závod při jakémkoliv pohledu na Dereka. Zpočátku si totiž myslel, že Derek u něj nechtěl přespávat z toho důvodu, že celé prostředí působilo dětsky a nedospěle, a že kdyby to sundal, tak by Derek zůstal. Což se ale nestalo.

V důsledku tohoto popudu již pozdě odpoledne hleděl na své oblíbené postavy ze Star wars nebo na Jensena Acklese, jehož polonahá postava i s jeho dokonalým úsměvem visela nad jeho postelí, aby se mu pokaždé zdály jen samé hezké sny. Kamaráde, vždyť ten chlap musel být pro každého normálního smrtelníka bohem sexappealu.

Jednou z mnoha změněných věcích se stalo okno, které ještě do včerejška bývalo pořád otevřené. Nyní bylo bezpečně zavřené a přelepené černou páskou, kdyby Stiles náhodou propadl slabším chvilkám a nechal si Dereka znovu pustit do života.

Nabyl na pocitu, že tíha z jeho srdce opadla.

Zrovna rovnal propisky do pořadačů, když uslyšel onen chladný, odměřený hlas, a málem všechno shodil na zem, jak se vylekal. „Co to má znamenat?“ Ohlédl se, poněvadž byl ke dveřím pokoje zády, a spatřil Dereka opírajícího se o jejich rám s nečitelným, tvrdým výrazem.

„Jsem rád, že umíš používat dveře. Předtím to tak nevypadalo,“ pokusil se přidušeně o sarkastickou poznámku a vrátil se ke své práci, přičemž se snažil nedat nijak znát, že ona tíže znovu přepadla jeho srdce.

„Stilesi, sakra! Co se děje?“ Derekův vztek se pravděpodobně stupňoval. Jmenovaný se musel přidržovat stolu, aby se z toho neskácel na místě. Byl z toho všeho tak unavený. Proč to Derekovi vyhovovalo? Copak neviděl, jak vyčerpávající to bylo?

„Já už dál takhle nemůžu,“ zasyčel a pevně k sobě semkl oční víčka. Chtěl se soustředit na rytmus svého srdce, čímž by se pravděpodobně uklidnil, jenže namísto toho spíše špicoval uši, zda neuslyší nějaký Derekův pohyb. „Víš, já jsem jenom člověk – teenager poháněný hormony, abych byl konkrétní,“ potlačoval slzy, „a tohle je nad moje síly, ubíjí mě to.“ V tomto okamžiku chtěl Dereka seřvat, poněvadž slyšel neustálé nadskakování něčeho a automaticky za to chtěl vinit jeho, stejně jako za bezcitné pohrávání si s ním jako kočka s myší, ovšem na poslední chvíli zaregistroval, že to se posunovaly jeho věci na stole, za který se křečovitě držel a tím pádem se musel třást i on.

Po tomto zjištění ztratil poslední částečky kuráže, a když vlkodlak neodpovídal, vzal si znovu slovo bez toho, aniž by se na něj ohlédl.

„Proto to chci ukončit,“ vyhrkl rychle, přičemž vyděsil i sám sebe a pořadač s propiskami se převrhl na zem, což okomentoval tichým zaklením, „pokud je vůbec co ukončit, že jo. Nikdy jsme si neřekli, že jsme kamarádi, přátelé s výhodami nebo par- milenci. Ono je to taky naprosto absurdní, když se vlastně skoro vůbec neznáme. Uh, po té duševní stránce.“ Klekl si na zem a dal se do sbírání. Klidně by onu slanou kapku, jež mu právě ukápla na bleděmodré tričko, podvědomě vinil za děravou střechu a počasí připomínající to londýnské. Ovšem za vším stály jeho oči, jenž se pozvolna proměňovaly v Niagarské vodopády.

„Stilesi…“ Cítil, jak si Derek přisedl někam za něj a moc rád by onu změnu v rozpoložení jeho hlasu přikládal za starost, ale už neměl sílu vymýšlet si další iluze.

„Promiň, já toho prostě nedokážu zvládnout tolik,“ utrousil, zatímco vztekle házel propisky do pořadače. Možná ten vztek byl způsoben samotným Derekem, možná jeho vlastními slzami. „Emočně,“ dodal a v tu chvíli byl zastaven v pohybu Derekovou pravou rukou na té své. A tentokrát jej to přimělo vzhlédnout k prozatím tichému vlkodlakovi. Takovouhle situaci znal z těch romantických filmů, na které se s Lydií tak obětavě koukal.

Chvíli to vypadalo, že ani Derek neměl ponětí, co vlastně dělá, avšak nakonec jej chytil za obě ruce a přitáhl si jej na svůj klín. Dokonce ho nechal smáčet mu jeho černou, ošuntělou Converse mikinu slzami, zatímco jej zmateně konejšivým pohybem hladil po zádech. Samozřejmě nerozuměl jeho náhlému výbuchu, i když se jedno vysvětlení přeci jen naskytovalo.

„Mám tě totiž rád. Zatraceně moc. Tak moc, že se za to každý večer a každou noc nenávidím.“ A ani svou hlavu nemusel namáhat dlouho, ublížený Stiles byl až moc sdílný. V Derekovi samozřejmě hrklo, poněvadž to neočekával. Kdysi totiž své srdce obstavil tlustou, dvoumetrovou zdí, protože pokaždé, když se donutil mít o nějakého člověka starost, ublížilo mu to. Anebo hůř; ublížilo to jeho rodině, dalším lidem, na kterých mu pekelně záleží. A z pokeru, který mu mimochodem jde mistrně, se naučil, že není dobré vykládat hned všechny své karty trumfy na stůl, proto nikdy neříkal celou pravdu, podstatné detaily si nechával pro sebe.

Jenže Stiles… ten si našel nějaký můstek, od kterého se odrazil a přeletěl i onu dvoumetrovou zeď. Prolezl zrádným labyrintem v jeho srdci, až se dostal ke středu, kde se pevně uhnízdil. Podařilo se mu dostat z něj ty světlejší vlastnosti; starost, důvěru a lásku, ale i temnější; žárlivost, vztek a stres.

Akorát jej nikdy nenapadlo, že by ubližoval Stilesovi. A ještě v takové míře.

„Shh, je to v pořádku, Sti. Už je to v pořádku.“

A možná právě v tuto chvíli Stilese něžně chytil pod bradou a co nejopatrněji jej políbil, až se z toho teenagerovi zatajil dech. A možná mu potom utřel hřbetem ruky všechny slzy z obličeje a usmál se na něj tím samým úsměvem, jako se na ně Jensen Ackles usmíval z plakátu.

A možná s každým novým dnem svá srdce navzájem hojili a odlehčovali.


End file.
